Time Away
by SimplyReBECca
Summary: Set after Joey & Lauren's break-up. Lauren's had enough and needs out.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N - Right I promise this is the last story I'm going to start without finishing other things first. Let me know what you think (feel free to tweet me what story you want updated next) xo_

* * *

"Joey, Joey, Joey" Abi ran in to the Vic, shouting for her cousin. He'd been sat having a quiet drink with Lucy, Whit and Tyler at lunch, it feeling uncomfortable without Lauren's presence. "What's up Abi?" he questioned, concerned at her panic.

"It's Lauren". He rolled his eyes, probably falling about drunk outside, from the scoff behind him, Lucy obviously thought the same. "She's saying she's leaving Joey."

Hearing that, the whole group moved outside the Vic and walked over to number 5 where Lauren was stood on the stairs outside, screaming at her parents.

Carol and Abi stood at the bottom of the stairs, Jay standing protectively behind Abi knowing how hard she found the arguing. And this argument had been going on a while.

"I can get Joey for you babe" Max offered. "Help you two make things right?" Lauren just shook her head. "You can't." Her voice, broken. Like her heart and his. "I'm sure you two can fix things." She laughed. "No we can't, we're Branning's. We aren't meant to be happy" She let out a dry sob. "We're done. No go-backs."

"Then what Lauren, what can I do?" Joey could hear the cracks in his uncle's voice, not wanting her to leave. "I can't fix it, if you don't tell me what to do babe" Max called, trying again. Lauren laughed at this. "You can't. Too much has happened." She sighed. "It'll be just another Max Branning promise."

"Lauren.." He sighed; he had no idea what to say to her to change her mind. She was stubborn and she seemed to have thought this through. She just shook her head.

"Look darling, Joey's here" Tanya called over, as if that would make anything better.

"Babe?" he tried tentatively, Alice pushing him forward. She scoffed. "You didn't want to do this Joey, so why are you here?" She stared at him for a few seconds, before breaking their gaze and looking at the rest of the group.

"Oh like any of you care." Lauren scoffed. "No need to draw a crowd folks, Lauren's being a drunken idiot again" She let out a bitter laugh. "Go back to your perfect little lives, yeah? And leave me to it." Joey's heart ached for her, he shrugged off the hand Lucy put on his shoulder.

"Lauren, you don't have to leave though" Max tried again. "Just let me go" she spoke. "I'm miserable here." Max went to interrupt her, but she spoke again. "No, just no." She shook her head at him. "Too many secrets, too much heart break" Her gaze flickered to Joey's before turning back to Max. "I'm done."

No-one said anything. "Do you not get it yet" she said to Max. "All these secrets, they are doing my head in" "Say them then" Jay's voice from behind Abi came. "I know the feeling" Out of everyone there, he was one of the few that would understand what was going on in the girl's head. "They'll mess you up if you don't" he said calmly. She let out a broken sob. "Too late"

"It's never too late" Lauren's gaze locked with the young boy's.

"Lauren darling, we need to talk about this" Tanya begged. "In a few weeks, you and Joey, it'll hurt less. It'll be better." Lauren ignored her. "And me & your Dad? We'll try and get along better?" Lauren let out a groan. "Do you not listen to anything I say" she said bluntly. "Seriously, do I need to go and stand on top of the Vic to make my point?" she glared at Max.

"I can't breathe." She spoke honestly, done with the fighting. "I can't do this anymore." Her gaze flicking between her parents. "Get together, don't get together. I honestly don't care anymore but will you please just make up your minds and stick to it" she turned to look at Joey. "I can't be around him, I can't. And I don't want to"

She looked back at Max. "This place is nothing but bad for me Dad" she span on the spot and looked at the Vic. "One day you are going to find me dead, too much booze outside there" Blunt words shocked and upset everyone. she turned to look at Max, locking gazes. "Right where Bradley was." He looked like she'd slapped him. "So you need to not fight me on this. Please" she said, voice cracking from emotion. He finally nodded in response.

"Max!" Tanya cried. "You can't be serious?!" Lauren let out a bitter laugh, and people wonder why she gets her dramaticness from. "Where would she even go?" Lauren interrupted then. "Jane's. Raine's. Stacey's. Anywhere's better here." Tanya seemed to fall quiet at that.

"I don't want you to go." Abi's soft voice broke the silence and got everyone's attention. "Oh Abs" Lauren sighed. "Oscar wouldn't either. You look after us" Most people didn't see that side to Lauren, the fact she sheltered her siblings from her parents as much as she possibly could. "You're my big sister. I don't want to be here alone." Lauren skipped down the last few steps and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'll be your sister, no matter where I end up" Lauren mumbled into Abi's hair. "Promise?" came the sobbed response. Pulling away Lauren offered Abi her pinky with a smirk. "Can't get rid of me that easily Abigail" They locked fingers, before Lauren spoke again.

"besides you're not alone. You've got Jay" The smile Lauren gave the boy surprised him. "And he knows full well if he breaks my baby sister's heart, I'll break his legs" she teasingly threatened, Abi rolling her eyes in response, wiping away her tears. "You'll come back though?" Lauren shrugged. "One day. Maybe" Abi looked like she was going to cry again. "Abs..." Lauren pulled a face, trying to hide her emotions. "You need me, you call me. I'll fight your corner, you know that?" Abi nodded and the sister's locked gazes. Carol's voice interrupted it.

"I called Jack" She spoke, confusing people. "To see if you could join him on his break away from the Square" Lauren seemed surprised by her aunt's reaction. She seemed to be thinking. "Plenty of places for you Lauren, if you aren't happy here." Lauren mumbled a thank you. "He'll be here soon" Lauren seemed relieved by this. "I can't believe this." Tanya cried out, walking back inside.

"Go finish packing for me Abs?" Lauren questioned. "Don't steal any of my stuff you want either" she joked. Max walked down the final few steps and pulled her in for a hug. "I don't want you to go" Lauren went to speak but he finished what he was saying. "But I don't want you to be unhappy either." She sighed. "So let me go then" Carol backed her up. "Give her a few weeks Max, away from here and everything. It'll help" He just nodded.

"You know I'm sorry for everything" he said, stepping back holding her face in his arms. "I know" "My beautiful baby girl" he said choking up, tears appearing in Lauren's eyes. "My Lauren, all grown up and messed up because of me" She sobbed at this. "That's why I want to go. Come back better. Be the Lauren I'm supposed to be." He wiped her tears, his own falling too. He nodded. "I'll always love you either way." She broke down at this, as he pulled her into his arms. "I love you too"

Calming herself down, she stepped away from him. "Don't think Mum's going to stay goodbye is she?" she said honestly, Max shrugged not knowing what to say. "Tell her this is for the best yeah?" Lauren said confidently. "I'll be back, and I love her." Max nodded, turning as Abi came back down the stairs. Carrying Lauren's favourite handbag and sketch pad, Jay pulling a massive suitcase behind him. Her eyes were red, making it obvious to everyone she'd cried a lot upstairs. "I've packed everything I could" she said, coming to stand by Lauren. "Thanks."

Lauren was pulled into a tight hug by her sister. "You so best come back Lauren Renee Branning" she said sternly, causing Max and Carol to laugh. "Or I'll come and drag you back." Lauren smirked. "Those are fighting words Abigail Louise, you are starting to sound like my sister" she said with a laugh. "you look after her." She pointed at Jay, him nodding seriously. "I will. You look after you." He said, sharing a look with her. Knowing how much family secrets and loyalties can mess with your head. She just nodded, and smiled when she saw Jack's car appear.

Taking a big breath she turned to the group of her friends to say her farewells. "Oh Lauren" Whitney let out a sob. "I can't believe you are going" After everything Whitney and Lauren had been through, the last few weeks didn't even count at this point. "I'll be back girl. And you'll be able to catch me up on the gossip and wedding plans" The girls fell into each other's arm, tears shed and promises of future friendship made.

She moved to hug Tyler "You look after her for me aight?" He chuckled "Same thing as Jay. You look after yourself Lauren" She nodded. "Say bye to Fats and everyone for me yeah?" Lauren's heart ached that she couldn't say goodbye to everyone but it would probably be too hard anyway. She ignored Lucy, she had nothing to say to her.

Pulling Alice in for a tight hug, she comforted her. "Hey it'll be okay Alice." Then stepping away from her she moved to stand in front of Joey. But didn't speak. He didn't either. They just stared, so many emotions and thoughts running through both of their minds. Things they weren't willing to share though, both hurt by the other's actions.

"Ready to go then Lau?" Her uncle said, having put her stuff in the car and spoken to her Dad whilst she spoke to Whit. She nodded. She took a deep breath. Fuck it. She pushed up on to her tiptoes and pulled Joey in for a kiss. An intense kiss that shown just how much she loved him and just how much she hated that they had ended up like this. Pulling away breathless she spoke quickly. "Guess we were destined to end up like this. I'll always love you Joe, even when you don't love me back".

And with that she pulled away, leaving him speechless. With one last hug for her Dad and sister, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN - This is just the first update of many coming hopefully! New laptop, let's get writing :) Feel free to tweet me - SimplyReBECca_ - what you think, what to see next, encouragement to write more etc._

* * *

Lots had happened in the almost 3 months Lauren had been away from the Square. She left mid-May having made some dumb choices and having hurt a lot of people. But her being gone didn't stop the drama. Peter Beale was back and stirring things up in the Beale house, she'd been told. She couldn't imagine timid Peter causing trouble, but apparently he was clashing with Lucy big time.

The news that Kirsty had lied about her pregnancy had rocked the Branning's and after a stupid one night back together with Max, Tanya had left Walford, citing that too much had happened for her to be happy there anymore.

Oscar had stayed with Abi and Cora, Tanya would get settled elsewhere before making him move but Abi was staying full stop. Refusing to start fresh, wanting to be with her Dad and Jay, and waiting for Lauren to return home. Without Tanya, Max decided to try again with Kirsty but it was rocky, especially with her ex boyfriend now on the scene.

Jack had returned after a month away, surprising everyone when he turned up without Lauren in tow, having her Uncle back on the Square though meant Lauren was kept up to date on the gossip. Joey was still not with Lucy, not for the lack of trying from the blonde apparently, and Lauren's presence was missed.

She'd spent the last month travelling a bit, she felt freer away from Walford even though she knew she'd have to return eventually. It was easy to breathe, to think, away. Whilst with Jack, she'd discussed the past and what to do next; he'd made arrangements for her to continue her college work via online study and surprised her by switching her course from media studies which her Dad had picked for her to Art & Graphic Design.

Once she returned to Walford, he'd agreed she should work for the family, doing advertisements for not just the car lot, but the gym and Booty's too whilst she finished the second year of college diploma. They had caught up with her Aunt April, who Lauren hadn't seen since she was a kid. Her Aunt was happy to splash the cash, and told Lauren the only good guys were good for was sex and splashing the cash. And she shouldn't let no man, especially Branning men, ruin her happiness.

And once Jack returned back home, she'd gone to see Stacey and baby Lily and would return with heaps of things for Jean. She'd caught up on the past with Stacey, her sister-in-law encouraging her to draw a line and wash the secrets & pain away before it ate her up. She could tell how much Stacey still missed Bradley, but she'd built a happy little life for herself and Lily. And with promises she'd bring Abi back with her one day, Lauren ended her travels up with a stay at her Aunt Raine's.

Seeing her Aunt, sober and happy was life changing for Lauren. Having removed herself away from the poisonous environment she'd found herself falling in; she now had a stable job, a cute flat and was in love with a great guy. Lauren wanted that, and was trying to believe it was possible. Working with whether she should return to Walford, whether her new sobriety would last back there and if she could ever be happy there.

She felt less burdened and a lot more stable now than when she left, she'd hit rock bottom and was working her way back up. She didn't know what going back to Walford would bring, would she be able to cope with all the painful memories and secrets?

And the time away hadn't changed the way she felt about Joey. She'd moved on in a lot of ways, but not that one. She wasn't sure she was ready to deal without it all. Her Mum had given her the option of moving with her and she knew her Aunt Raine's door was always opened but she felt like going back was something she had to do.

Stepping off the train in Walford, Lauren took a deep breath in. Ready or not, she was back.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N - More updates tomorrow I promise! A bittersweet day, crashed laptop and a hard physio session stopped my plans of having lots of updates up tonight! Let me know what you think, just a short one :) x_

* * *

Lauren quickly pulled out her phone to inform her Uncle Jack that she'd arrived, letting it ring for three rings before hanging up as planned. She knew her arrival would stir things up a bit, so if she was going to have to deal with the fall out either way, she'd make a dramatic arrival as she could.

Jack had planned to get everyone together in The Vic, to celebrate and toast her grandpa Jim's 80th birthday even though he wouldn't be there. Lauren thought today was a good as a day as any to turn up, get seeing everyone again out of the way as soon as she could. She was back for her siblings, without Bradley she was the eldest and so far she hadn't done the best job.

She'd missed her sister's birthday, something she felt guilty over knowing that with Jack returning right beforehand she had been expected to return too. But she wasn't ready, actually to be fair she wasn't sure she was ready now. But either way it was too late, she was back.

With Tanya gone, and Max's focus on Kirsty, it fell to Lauren to look after Abi and Oscar. She wasn't sure Walford was the best place for her, or for them, but she'd decided that for now anyway, her place was with them.

Stopping in the train station bathroom to compose herself, she scanned her appearance in the mirror. Her hair was now fully back her natural colour, no more depressing black. She'd cut it short, when she left but it had grown a lot since then and now hung over her shoulder in a messy fishtail braid she'd done on the train.

She knew she looked healthier, she regained the weight she'd lost; being drunk so often and heartbroken was a killer diet combo. And she had a light tan now and had returned to casual Lauren – neutral make-up, a flicky cat eye and glossy lips, and her now go to outfit – tight grey skinnies, a long red and white striped off the shoulder top, ankle boots and a leather jacket flung over her shoulder bag.

She knew she didn't look drastically different, it was more the way she now felt on the side, but she still scanned herself in the mirror. Checking her phone one last time; a missed call from Uncle Jack like planned, and a text from Stacey wishing her luck & love; she picked up her bag and stepped out of the station into the Walford sunshine.

* * *

Standing outside the Vic, Lauren was somewhat surprised she hadn't bumped into anyone she knew but she was relieved. Shaking her head, she reminded herself that they were all most likely inside the building she was standing in front of. She'd made a detour, back to number 5, slipping in the open backdoor to dump her suitcase before heading here. Gulping in deep breaths, she reminded herself that she could do this. That she was Lauren Branning, and no-one could make her feel like crap unless she let them.

Hand on the door, entrance closest to the park as planned with Jack so that her family celebrating would be the table closest to that door, ironically the same table and setting that everyone found out about her relationship with Joey at, she took in one final breathe before pushing it open.

Her confidence and sarcasm evident in her tone as she spoke

"Starting the party without me?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note - Short update, blah. Trying to update as many fics as I can whilst I have some ideas! Please let me know what stories you are loving, want updated etc. **_

* * *

Seeing his niece walk into the Vic, confident and beaming, Jack couldn't help but grin. If it wasn't for her tight grip on her handbag, he would have thought she was totally at ease with the situation.

"Bout time you showed up" Jack said with a big grin, she shrugged and smirked. "You know me... Love to make an entrance."

"It's good to have you back babe" her Dad joined in the little group hug that had started around Lauren. "You're back, but Mum's gone" Abi mumbled, unsure whether Lauren knew. She just squeezed her younger sister's shoulders. Seeing Abi and Oscar suffocate Lauren in hugs and seeing everyone's reactions to her return, he thought he should probably rescue his niece before she bolted.

"You knew?" Carol murmured, coming to stand at Jack's side. He nodded quickly. "I've always known." Whilst the rest of them, minus Abi and Oscar who received postcards, emails and random cartoon sketches, had no idea what Lauren had been up to once Jack returned home, he had known where she was every step of the way.

"Alright alright." He raised his voice to address all the family. "You can greet Lauren and ask her questions later."

Spotting Joey, still with his attention on Lauren, he decided to make a point. "This is her back now, so you've got time." That surprised a few people he was sure.

Lauren had grown-up in her time away, had matured in just the time he'd spent with her. She'd finally worked out who she wanted to be as Lauren, not what other people wanted or expected her to be and not rebelling, trying to do the opposite. Finally comfortable and confident in herself, in Lauren. It was a good change in her, it was good as her Uncle to see.

Having greeted her Dad with a kiss, and small hug promising to catch up with him properly later, still holding Oscar's hand she moved over to stand at Jack's side. He embraced her happily. "It's good to have you back kid."

"It's good to be back." He glanced down at her to see if she meant it, finding her gaze on Joey who was back trying to ignore her presence by talking to Alice. "I think anyway." She added.


End file.
